Diary to Peggy
by IHateCakesWithPinkFrosting
Summary: Steve just woke up and found out he was in the year 2012. This is a diary where in he writes letters to Peggy each day, what he feels and thinks of everything around him, of everything that's happening. What will he write about his first encounter with the rest of the Avengers and will he one day be able to get over Peggy and move on? #Steggy #CaptainAmerica


**Hey guys! Okay so this is just a small story to get all my Steggy (Steve/Peggy) feels out. And well, thought I'll put it on here to share with you all and see what you think. Now I will admit I'm not exactly the best at spelling, grammar and so on. In fact I quite suck. But I manage to at least get the message across so I hope you'll stay with me and enjoy this story. Thank you for reading.**

**Diary entry one...**

Dear Peggy

It's been a few days since I've woken up... since I found out I was in the year 2012. It's so different now, everything has changed and I don't know a lot, well, I don't know anything really. You know how Stark had that theory of cars flying in the future? Well, it failed; they're still pretty much on the ground. And here are these... things. They call them computers and lappops. It's amazing, it's a type writer that's flat; the lappop. And the computers are connected to this box of light by some rubber wire. How that's possible, I still don't know.

So far what happened to me was, strange, Peggy there's no other way to describe it. It's just... strange. Everything's so... strange. I've woken up and these people, they call themselves S.H.I.E.L.D, had me in this room and it felt like, it seemed like, I was still in the 40's, like I survived that crash. But then I realized that something was wrong as soon as I listened to the radio. You see, they played this game I was at, so naturally I thought I was dead, and that was some sort of room you're placed in before you go to Heaven. I can imagine you laughing at that. Oh, what I would give to hear your laugh, ma'am. But anyway, so there came in this woman, she looked exactly like an agent... dressed all proper, just like you. But she wasn't you. And that was my second clue; I know if I survived, you would be the first I saw when I woke up again.

I broke out of there and ran into New York's streets. Now take a moment to imagine what went through my head as I saw I was in the future, the new cars, the buildings, the clothes people wore... yes, my first thought was "I'm late..."

So after that they took me in and debriefed me, oh how much fun that was, apparently I'm quite a sleeper; slept in ice for seventy years. So now I'm stuck in HQ, they don't think it's wise for me to go out into the world quite yet. So they're teaching me the basics before I can go... explore. So far I've learned about the magical box with moving images, can't remember what they call it, I think it's something like, television or TV. And also this lappop device, took me a while to get over the fact that it's portable. Let's just say a lot of people laughed that day.

I miss you, Peggy. I keep thinking about how that date would have been if I still was there. How your life would have turned out... how our life would have turned out. I want to kick myself for missing our date, I'm almost hundred years old and I still don't know how to dance. I wonder if I would have stepped on your feet. Would the music have been slow or fast? How beautiful you would have looked. What perfume you would have worn. Would I have made you laugh as I spanned you around and did all my crazy Roger moves? Would Bucky secretly spy on us and have mocked me the next day?

I play this scene, the scene of how I imagine it could have been, over and over in my head each day. There's not a minute that doesn't go by that I don't think of you. That I wonder what if...? What if I was still there? To hold you when you're sad, be there when you need a shoulder to cry on. To protect you from any fight, hold your hand through rough times... to be your personal soldier. Even though I'm not there anymore, ma'am... you will always be in my heart.

I'm sorry I didn't make our date...

Forever your Steve


End file.
